


Paint it Back

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to restore their apartment back to normal, after the ruins Sherlock has done with the wallpaper.<br/>我是一个粉刷John。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's a guest fic for Mr.貘

# Paint it Back

### by: Syren

约翰看着手里那把刀。明黄色握柄贴合手掌紧握时的形状，黑色胶皮的边缘以及表面有菱形纹路的黑色按钮，片状薄刀刃只探出三角形的小小尖端。斯坦利刀。  
有些犯罪分子钟爱这种刀，因为随手可得，而且异常锋锐。夏洛克这么说过。  
约翰轻轻地把刀插下去，然后顺势一滑。效果比他想得还要好，简直像餐刀无声地没入夏天早晨餐桌上放太久的黄油。他习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，停下来想了想。  
赫德森太太借给了他一张结实的木制高脚凳。站在上面，他总算够到了天花板。在这个位置上，他重复了一次刚才的动作，然后从新割开的裂口中伸进手去，用力一扯。  
灰尘让他有点咳嗽，但比阿富汗的黄沙和硝烟差远了。他突然意识到自己手上还握着刀，几乎是下意识地丢开。斯坦利刀“啪”的一声落地，他似乎还能听到薄薄的刀片震动的尾音。  
——放下武器！  
军医不得使用武器，尽管他们都有权配枪。  
约翰对此有一种奇怪的矛盾心理，既迷惑又直觉上认同。枪是用来防御而不是用来进攻的，但约翰知道枪仍然不是最好的防御方式。  
 _没有枪_ 才是。  
在撕扯墙纸的过程中，约翰停下来就这个问题思考了一秒钟，然后满意地点点头。他就是用不设防的方式，完美地通过了夏洛克的荆棘丛。  
他当然不能指望自己的室友也理解这一点——就他的观察所得，夏洛克自己唯一的防御方式就是进攻。  
一枪，两枪，三枪。  
击碎他无聊的生活，以及赫德森太太宝贵的墙壁。  
他无意投诉这种行为有引发自己那虚无缥缈的弹震症的危险，但当房东两个月里第七次用切断水电来威胁他们修复那可怜的壁纸时，他发觉自己已经用尽了“约翰•华生医生迷人微笑银行”里的储蓄。  
自然，他也无法要求夏洛克和他一起去手工商店购买灰泥、刮刀、工装裤、刷子和滚筒。倒不是说他不想尝试一下——哪怕是出于恶作剧的心理——而是夏洛克最近正在服刑，被麦克罗夫特用亲情的手铐牢牢拴在圣诞长餐桌的雕花木腿上。  
从另一个角度想，这正是重新装潢221B的大好时机。  
约翰非常清楚地记得夏洛克在归置房间的问题上是怎么回复他的博客的——干巴巴的两个字外加一串标点：你敢……  
哦，他当然敢。防御专家约翰•华生愉快地吹了一声口哨，特别是眼下他有赫德森太太的支援。购买装修材料时他坦然地刷了夏洛克的卡——谁破坏，谁赔偿。  
所以现在他动作干净利落地扯掉了旧壁纸，在墙面上喷了水以便减少灰尘和软化残留的壁纸胶，然后坐在用旧床单当防尘罩盖起来的家具中间，手里玩弄着锋利的刀片，思考着下一步计划。  
墙上的胶用刮刀就可以除掉，尽管这会耗费他几个钟头的时光。接下来他只要等待墙壁自然晾干，然后贴上新的壁纸。  
重要问题——上帝创世之初思考的第一个问题：要有……什么样的光？  
“喂，我觉得我们可以交流一下对壁纸花纹的喜好。”约翰抬起头，正对上了高处柜顶上那个头骨的空洞眼眶。考虑到他们可能是夏洛克仅有的两个朋友，也许这样的对话是十分友好和体贴的。

 

约翰曾经怀疑过，既然夏洛克声称这世界上的大部分知识对于他的专业而言毫无必要，那么他或许根本不在乎自己客厅的壁纸是什么花色的；但另一方面，夏洛克常常指责约翰对事物视而不见，包括门口的楼梯是十七级都没记住，所以多半那壁纸已经深深盖印在他那构造奇特的大脑中的某个不能碰触的禁区里，约翰不想冒这个险。退一步讲，约翰自己也很喜欢那壁纸的颜色和图案——维多利亚式的重复纹样，葡萄藤般纤细精致的线条优雅地彼此纠缠。当半下午的太阳坦然地照亮半面墙壁时，被晒得困倦的约翰会做一个短暂的梦，柔软而带着凉意的卷须缠上他的手指，向着蜜色的阳光努力生长。  
然后卷须变成了黑色的卷发，于是约翰吓醒了。  
“别管壁纸了，我们把墙刷成黑色吧。”约翰对头骨先生说。后者一言不发，因此可以解读出各种不同的回答。或许他希望把整面墙贴满骷髅图案呢，在他看来这必然也是符合夏洛克风格的家庭装修方案。  
Paint it black，约翰没有意识到自己哼起了这首歌。米克•贾格尔几乎像史前人一样老了，这从侧面证明了从小约翰的生活空间就被年长一轮的哈利强行侵占着。  
有太多东西不告而来，从此占据他的生活。作为一个防御专家，约翰不认为这是自己的失败。“他们可以进来，但只有经过我点头的东西才能留下。”他这样为自己辩解。

 

又是几小时的奋斗，旧的壁纸终于清理完毕。有些地方的石灰掉了，粗糙的水泥暴露出来。当然，最严重的创口仍然是夏洛克留下的那些弹痕，滑稽地排列出一个不成样子的笑脸。有些地方，子弹在砖面上撞扁了，只留下一个如干涸的血滴一般的红褐色痕迹；但有些地方子弹击中了砖缝，于是裂纹像蜘蛛网一样丑陋地扩散开来。  
其实他可以不必管这些，外面贴上新壁纸以后就什么都看不见了。  
然而约翰开始动手搅拌灰泥砂浆。这是一个必要的程序。  
约翰遵守所有必要的修复程序。心理医生、博客写作、与噩梦奋战、向麦克罗夫特伸出不会颤抖的手掌、丢掉拐杖奔跑在大街小巷。  
流进眼睛里的汗和血、在他指缝间溜走的生命、干裂的嘴唇、头顶明晃晃的太阳……  
拍在墙上的水泥仔细填进缝隙里，被刮刀抹平。一下，两下，三下。不是毫无痕迹——从来都不可能毫无痕迹，这没什么可抱怨的。需要等一两天才能完全晾干，而他正好可以去买那种花纹独特的壁纸。  
没错，他并没有真的打算paint it black，他只想paint it back。  
一切如初。  
年轻的，跃跃欲试的军医，渴望他的战场，带着枪，勇敢而不设防。  
突然岁月的力量再次占了上风，他产生了一个自嘲的想法，于是丢开刮刀，在地板上寻觅了一阵，找到了他的斯坦利刀。当他再次爬上高脚凳时，水泥还是潮湿的，他或许应该在上面写点什么，例如……“221B起居室的第一次自我修复”之类，这样在漫长的人生接近终点时，如果他还有幸——或者不幸——住在这里的话，很有机会扯掉壁纸看到一个壮观的展览，像西敏寺教堂地面上散落的石碑一般。  
他握着刀子，思考了很久，直到一个熟悉的低沉声音意外打断了他的思路。

 

夏洛克手里提着包装奇怪的圣诞礼物，鼻尖和双颊仍留有室外寒风吹出的红晕，这多半是因为从麦克罗夫特的监视下脱逃时来不及取自己的围巾。他微微抬头看着坐在凳子上的约翰，这个视角对他来说很陌生。  
“嘿，放下武器！”他皱起眉头盯着那把锋口向上的斯坦利刀。  
约翰笑了起来，把刀片推了进去，随手丢到一边。

-fin-


End file.
